Studies of fast transport of materials in mammalian nerve will be carried out to determine the properties of the calcium-binding proteins (15,000 MW) and calcium-binding polypeptides (1100 MW) which were found to carry 45Ca down the nerves in the crest at 410/mm/day. The Ca-binding components will be looked for also in synaptosomes of the brain and their properties compared to the Ca-binding components in peripheral nerve. A reinvestigation of the effect of high rates of electrical stimulation in nerves in vitro transporting labelled proteins will be made. The possibility that the 10 - 15% decrease of axoplasmic transport earlier reported due to stimulation which could have been due to temperature inequalities has, on the basis of recent evidence, been found to be a true phenomenon. This will be studied with respect to the ions which might be involved in producing and blocking the phenomenon. A third area of study will be the "routing" phenomenon. This will be investigated by comparing glycoprotein and protein transport in the branches of the T-shaped neurons of the L7 dorsal root ganglia. A fourth area of study will be to investigate various protein and polypeptide fractions for a trophic effect on muscle.